Petals of The Rose
by Fxndom.Haven
Summary: Edward never changed Bella, and she lived out her human life just as he thought was supposed to be. Now, he regrets never changing her when he had the chance. A quick one-shot of Edward's feelings decades later.


**Edward's POV**

I gaze into the depth of the twilight as the incessant rain pelts the window before me, watching each raindrop as it races down the glass back towards the Earth. Inklings of my family's individual thoughts filter through my mind, but I chose to ignore the chatter. With a sigh I heave myself away from my misery and stride towards my stereo, mechanically pressing play. A classical lullaby filters through the criss-cross netting of the speakers, filling my bedroom with delicate notes.

As I listen, I unknowingly stray towards the shelf that houses a few choice framed photographs. I stare at one in particular - one of Isabella Marie Swan and I at our Junior prom. Warm chocolate eyes look back at me, and suddenly I feel heavier. Isabella - Bella, as she wanted to be called. She hated her full name. A small smile spreads across my lips as I recall the memories.

A soft knock at the door breaks me from my reveries. "Come in," I reply.

Alice materializes in the open light from the doorway, a little crease of worry between her brow. "Are you alright? I could hear you pacing."

"I'm fine, Alice. I was just… I'm fine." I don't bother voicing what's swirling in my thoughts. She's probably already guessed. After a short pause she comes and sits on the edge of my ivory futon, patting the space next to her. I sit beside her, keeping my eyes to the rug.

"You're still thinking about Bella, aren't you?" She peers at me with those golden eyes, and all of a sudden I can't hold anything in.

"I miss her so much, Alice. Why was I so stubborn - Why couldn't I just change her when she asked me? I didn't want to damn her to this life, but I never imagined life without her would feel so… so… meaningless. It's been decades, I should have moved on by now, I should have found my mate, I should be happy and I should have forgotten all about Bella Swan… Oh Bella…" I put my head in my hands, my body trembling with unreleased cries of emotional agony.

She stays silent for a while, then she whispers, "Did you ever consider the fact, that she may have been your true mate, Edward?" I can feel her eyes on me, but I can't bear to lift my head. "We could all see how much you two were in love with each other, and all knew it was meant to become something more. She changed you into a greater version of your former self. You were finally happy, free. She _wanted_ to spend the rest of eternity with you." I hear her sigh and a pat is placed upon my shoulder before I sense the weight next to me has disappeared. She's gotten up and is now standing at the door. Before leaving, she says "All I can say is that I hope you find that happiness again, big brother."

I sit and throw her words around in my head for hours. My misery rips through me like a knife and I can't hold back a scream.

I've lost the light of my life. I'm never to get her back by my side. I'm never to see her delicate smile, her soft eyes, feel her tender touch for the rest of my existence. The realization is almost too much.

Soon I can't sit still another minute, and race out of the house and towards my favorite place.

The place where Bella is buried.

Our meadow.

Upon arrival, I slowly sink to my knees onto the wet field in front of the stone. In elegant capital letters it reads:

BELLA MARIE SWAN

SEPTEMBER 13th, 1987 - FEBRUARY 16th, 2068

FOREVER MISSED

I stroke the engraved words, as I have so many times. Numbly, I whisper the last words she spoke to me - "I will be yours until the end of your existence, even if I'm not beside you. I love you, my Edward. Always." The moment she passed, I fell cold. Listening to her heart work it's way to it's last faint thump was the worst sound I've ever heard. The silence that followed was worse. Her face had fallen into a soft tender look, a faint smile still placed on her lips.

Like the tender petals of the rose, her life had slowly faded and died.

Like the tender petals of the rose, my life has slowly fallen to pieces, bit by bit, and soon there will be nothing left but a hollow shell of the man I was when I fell in love with Isabella Marie.

Like the tender petals of the rose, we've died and have been lost to the world for the rest of time.


End file.
